


blue

by Vaporvak



Series: the tales of ghostinnit [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), ghostbur just wants to make him happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaporvak/pseuds/Vaporvak
Summary: Ghostbur was surprised to find another ghost like him roaming around Logstedshire. And of course he feels compelled to cheer him up when he notices the permanent tears pouring from his eyes.But why did he look so... familiar?
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: the tales of ghostinnit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047739
Comments: 15
Kudos: 1005





	blue

When Ghostbur caught the flicker of another ghost out of the corner of his eye, he was admittedly curious.

It was foreign to see another person similar to yourself roaming around the remains of Logstedshire unaccompanied... or at least, that’s what he _would_ have said, if not for noticing that the ghost boy in question crouched beside Henry, the mushroom cow, who was still tied up by his lead to the post attached to the wall.

Ghostbur watched the boy pet the cow quietly. He felt a strange sense of familiarity when he looked at him, but the brunette didn’t know why he did, or even who he was looking at.

He was caught by surprise yet again when the boy suddenly turned to him.

He looked distraught.

Blank, sad blue eyes stared at Ghostbur ( _why were they so sad?_ ). Permanent tear tracks stuck to his face and dripped down onto the grass below. His clothes were tattered and smudged with coal and dirt, and his hair was unkempt, almost as if he were living like a wild animal.

Ghostbur felt an urge to go and help the poor ghost. So he did, making sure he had plenty enough ‘blue’ in his pocket first.

The boy was scared at first. He shied away from Henry, and Ghostbur, and continued to cry. Ghostbur smiled to help soothe the younger boy, and gently held out a palmful of ‘blue’. The boy stared at the dye quietly.

”Hello! You seem sad. Here, have some blue, it’ll make you feel better.”

The other ghost tilted his head. He cautiously reached out to take the ‘blue’ from Ghostbur’s hands, who simply smiled wider and observed the ghost as he held the dye close to his chest.

”How is it?”

The ghost boy smiled, even though tears still poured from his eyes. “It feels... nice. Thank you.”

Ghostbur did a once-over of the younger boy and took note of his malnourished appearance. What could the poor kid have gone through to make him look so sorrowful? Ghostbur frowned, not liking the negative thoughts that started coming to his head. As long as the boy looked happy holding his ‘blue’, then Ghostbur would try and remain cheerful.

”What’s your name?”

The boy looked up from the dye. “Um... Tommy. What about you?”

Tommy. Why did that name seem so familiar to him? Ghostbur was taken aback, even though he didn’t know why, and Tommy must have noticed because the younger ghost seemed to cry harder and his smile promptly disappeared.  
  
  


“Oh, uh... What’s wrong?”

Ghostbur blinked, and just like that, the sudden shock and rush of emotion he was feeling dissolved into.. nothing. It was weird, and confusing, and Ghostbur knew that he should have remembered _something_ , but all he did was weakly smile and pat his pocket full of ‘blue’.

”Nothing, I’m ok! Just felt a bit off for a second. What are you doing here, Tommy?”

Tommy blinked and his eyes swept the area slowly, even though he couldn't see anything beyond Logstedshire’s walls.

”I-I don’t know. I remember warmth, and music, and I think someone was talking to me... so I took a nap ‘cause I was tired. And when I woke up, I was still there, but I saw s-scary people. So I ran away and...”

Tommy paused, and cried a bit harder. 

Ghostbur nodded, gaze softening. His eyes suddenly caught the glimpse of something shiny in the palm of Tommy’s hand. Ghostbur tilted his head and floated closer, feeling a bit of guilt naw at his chest when the younger boy flinched, but didn’t back away.

”What is that, Tommy?”

Tommy blinked in puzzlement, but hummed when his eyes drifted down to his hand. He lifted it and opened his black-charred fist so Ghostbur would look at it.

What greeted him was a shiny silver compass, with the words ‘Your Tubbo’ engraved in the side.

”I... When I came here, I found it in a weird chest..” Tommy murmured. “I wanted to follow it, ‘cause I think there’ll be something important waiting for me if I do...”

Ghostbur stared at the compass silently.   
  
  


Your... Tubbo?   
  
  


“... Ok, Tommy. Let’s follow it. I’ll join you, ok?”

Tommy smiled again, and his tears lessened slightly as he took Ghostbur’s blue-smudged hand into his own. He felt warm again. He felt secure and.. happy, even though minutes ago all he had felt was sadness.

”Ok! What’s your name, by the way?”

”... You can call me Ghostbur, Tommy.”


End file.
